1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a release mechanism for a mandrel of a jarring device commonly referred to as a jar. Jars are used in the well drilling industry to free downhole tools that may become lodged in a well. An upward or downward force can be supplied to a tubular string which includes the affected tool in order to break free the tool from the well bore.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a release mechanism in the form of an annular collet is provided which normally prevents axial movement of the mandrel. The mandrel is spring biased to move with significant force in an upward or downward direction. If a sufficient force is placed on the mandrel, the collet will release.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,473 discloses a release assembly which comprises a plurality of angular segments 62 and 162 that engage in slots 86 and 88, and 186 and 188 respectively. It has been found that this arrangement can result in the segments 62 and 162 becoming out of alignment which could result in the failure of the release mechanism. As disclosed in the patent, the jar requires two sets of release lugs to withstand the anticipated tensile load. In this design the two lug assemblies must be spaced further apart than the total travel of the jar to prevent the lower lug from inadvertently engaging the groove of the upper lug assembly. If a third lug assembly were necessary it would have to be spaced a distance greater than the jar stroke from the lower set. This would significantly increase the total length of the jar and also the cost.